The Strigoi Queen
by AmineaMarty
Summary: While on their honeymoon, Rose and Dimitri disappear. When news reaches Queen Lissa, she is frantic. Her best friend has gone missing, and no one has any idea who did it. She sends Christian and Eddie out to look for them. The gang has no idea what is in store for them. (This is my first Fan Fiction) (There are some M Scenes)


The Strigoi Queen

**This is my first Fan Fiction, so I'm sorry if it is bad, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Chapter 1

RPOV

The moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky. Everything was so peaceful out here, I never wanted to leave. But I knew I had to. Life will eventually catch up and Dimitri and I will have to go back to our charges, Lissa and Christian. Sigh.

"Roza, come back inside" Dimitri called from the cabin. I smiled to myself, thinking of him wearing nothing but a bed sheet. We were on our honeymoon, just one week, after our huge wedding, (Lissa's doing, I might add) we were sent to the royal cabin, in the middle of nowhere, where the King or Queen, of the Moroi, come to take a break, every once in a while. A chilly gust of wind, rustled the trees, and made me shiver, in my flimsy robe. Turning back inside, I slowly walked over to the bed, swaying my hips, a sexy grin on my face. Dimitri's eyes darkened the closer I came. I loved that I could do that to him.

His eyes roamed my body, and tried to reach out and grab me, but I was just out his reach. He growled, low in his throat and I laughed in a sexy tone. Slowly I took undid the belt of the robe, and slid it down my body, Dimitri's eyes following it's decent, with such hunger and passion, it made me shiver in delight.

Finally the robe dropped onto the floor, and I crawled onto the bed, pushing Dimitri down, with my hands on his chest, until he was lying flat on his back. And our eyes met.

DPOV

I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked. I felt the warmth, of Roza, sleeping peacefully in my arms. I grinned in spite myself. We were finally married, Roza is all mine. My grin grew wider, until I heard it. A slight rustling from outside the cabin door. There was only one entrance, and one exit. The cabin is only one big room, with a small living area, and kitchen with a dining room, and a small bathroom, off to one side, and only three windows, on each side of the cabin walls.

I tensed, when I also saw shadows under the doorway, thanks to the full moon. Roza stirred in her sleep and I carefully reached over and grabbed the silver stake, placed on the bedside table. Just then the door flew off its hinges, and at least 15 people, ran in and surrounded us, their red eyes glowing intensely. Strigoi! I felt Rose wake and felt her instantly tense and go on alert. I jumped out of bed, despite the fact that I was naked, and lunged towards the first Strigoi within my reach. He didn't see it coming, and I staked him, with very little resistance. I saw the other attack coming, and I managed to dodge it.

After a few minutes, of fighting, dodging and staking. Both Roza and I managed to take down at least half of the Strigoi. Adrenaline rushing through my blood, my shoulder slightly throbbing from the blow I took, while trying to dodge a near fatal blow, to the head. My breathing heavy, as I took in our remaining opponents, their eyes glowing red, within their pale face, I knew that there is a chance that Roza and I might not make this time. I heard a grunt, and the sound of a body fall to the floor. My heart stopped, slowly I turned around, break on of the first rules, when facing a Strigoi, turning my back towards them. I felt numb. There, sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, was my sweet Roza, and above her, was the Strigoi who knocked her down, his red eyes gleaming in delight, at the pain he inflicted on my Roza. Rage welled up inside me, I was ready to kill him for hurting her. I had my stake at the ready, then everything went black.

LPOV

'Sigh' yet another day ended. It was tough being Queen of the Moroi sometimes. I just wish I could have a day off. It's not like I'm getting anywhere with the Council anyway. Sigh

"Such a sad look, maybe I could help cheer you up Mrs Dragomor-Ozera" I giggled as Christian's arms wrapped around my expanding waistline. I smiled into his icy blue eyes.

"You just did Romeo, just by being here" Christian smiled back, and rubbed his hand, in a smoothing way, across my stomach. He kissed gently on my lips. Mmmm, I never get tired of his kisses. He pulled away, recently, before things got anywhere, because of my condition.

"And how is the little one. Has he been behaving himself for his mummy?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"He, huh, and just what makes you think that it's a boy? What if he is a she?" I said in a stern tone, which was hard, considering he was still rubbing his hands on my stomach.

"It's just a hunch, and if she is a girl, then I will love, just as much as I love her mummy" **(I'm from Australia, and this is how we spell it) **I smiled and lead back into him and sighed in contentment.

We stood on the balcony of the Palace, for a while, and watched the sun rise, from behind the mountain. Life couldn't get much better than this, I have a loving husband, and our first baby on the way. My best friend was married a few weeks ago, and due home today. I have a bright and wonderful younger sister, and plenty of friends. Everything was perfect, except for the Council, and their inability to change. For two years, I have tried to get the age law changed back to 18, but that hasn't worked out so well.

"Relax Liss. If you stress too much, it could hurt the baby, just let it go."

"I know Christian, but it's just so frustrating. I hate that…" I couldn't finish because Christian was kissing me again. I felt all of my tension seep out of me, and I deepen the kiss. Christian groaned, into my mouth. I turned around in his arms, so now we were face to face. Christian pulled back, and placed his forehead against mine. We were both breathless.

"Liss we shouldn't be doing this, you know that" my answer was to kiss him again. We walked into the bedroom, without breaking that kiss, and slowly made our way to the bed. I tugged Christian's shirt off, when there was a knock on the door. It took a moment to realise that it was the door, and not just my own heartbeat. We broke apart, slowly, just as Jill came bursting through the door.

"Lissa, Lissa, you have to see this". She stopped in mist of running to us, and blushed, a pretty shade of pink, when she realised what we were doing.

"What is it Jill". I knew that it had to be important, if she was here this early in the morning. Jill snapped out of her daze, and become very solemn again. She held up a piece of paper.

"You should read this". I reached out and grabbed the paper, Christian was standing behind me. I thought nothing of it at first. That is until I read it. Then everything went black.

CPOV

Damn Jill. She always choses the most inappropriate times. Now I'll have to have a cold shower, to dull that throb ache in my crouch. Oh well, nothing new there. It's been cold showers for the past few months anyway. I can't doing anything, but kiss and hold Lissa, not in her condition.

I smiled to myself, as I walked up behind her. I was so excited to become a dad. I never thought I would, but still, I can't wait to say hi to my son or daughter. I frowned. I hated not knowing what we were having, but it was a mutual agreement that we both wait, so it can be a surprise. All of a sudden Lissa fainted, and I caught her, just before she hit the ground.

"What the hell!" Jill stared in surprise, frozen to the spot. "JILL! Don't just stand there, go and get help". She snapped out of it and ran out of the doorway, to go and get help. I looked down at Lissa. She was more pale than usual. My heart picked up speed, I wonder what had caused her to collapse like that. Maybe she was working too hard, and all of her responsibilities as Queen, have finally caught up with her. I knew she should have taken it easy, especially this close to her due date.

I heard footsteps in the background, looked up and saw all of Lissa's guardians, coming in through the doorway. One of the guardians came over to pick Lissa up. I didn't want to let her go, but some rational part (that was still functioning), told me that lissa needed to see a doctor, and I'm not able to carry her there. I let her go reluctantly, and followed closely behind.

**Well, what did you guys think? Please let me know, and I will post the next chapter ASAP.**

**What could have caused Lissa to faint like that?**

**What was in the note?**


End file.
